


Slip n' Slide (Minus the Slide)

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Failwolf, Failwolf Friday, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Poor Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wet floors are Derek's number one enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip n' Slide (Minus the Slide)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I wanted to do something for Failwolf Friday. Literally wrote it in about 30 minutes then tried to revise it as much as possible. Hopefully you guys like it :)

Derek sits on the edge of Stiles’ bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an unbuttoned shirt. By now the cheap fabric of his boxers is doing absolutely **nothing** to hold down Derek’s hard-on. There’s not really anything he can do about it since Stiles is taking his sweet time in the shower. Derek has to wait.

Stiles is just across the hall in the shower. The bathroom door is open so that the two can keep conversation, even though the conversations are practically nothing of importance. Stiles makes sure of that.

“Babe! Two guesses to figure out what I just learned I can do!” Stiles calls out from the shower. He shouts it loud enough so that Derek can hear it over the running water. Although it really is unnecessary considering Derek has those super-wolf ears.

Derek stands up from Stiles’ bed and grips himself through his boxers. “Please tell me you’re not already starting. Come on, Stiles. I’m out here waiting. I told you that you didn’t need to take a shower…I like it when you’re dirty.” Derek smirks.

There’s a long pause of just the sound of shower water and then Stiles talks again. “Yeah, well I like to be clean before we do it. And, I said guess what I learned. So guess!”

Derek rolls his eyes as he paces back in forth in Stiles’ room trying to stay hard. “I don’t know. What?”

“I’m balancing this shampoo bottle….on my dick.” Stiles laughs. “I kid you not. Come over here a look.”

“Stiles. I’m serious. Get out of the sho—”

“OH MY GOD! LOOK! I'm still doing it. I’m a friggin’ wizard or something…” Stiles trails off with a laugh again and shuts off water.

Derek walks towards the door frame of Stiles’ bedroom so that he can take his gaze upon Stiles stepping out of the shower directly across the hall.

Stiles stands there on the bathroom tile floor, water dripping down his soaked body and hair. He’s hard and gripping himself in his own hand while the stares at Derek. A grin stays stretched across his face.

Derek knows that his own eyes are flashing red. The sight before him is without a doubt the best he ever gets to enjoy. He wants Stiles so much, but he just stands there. In fact they both stand there completely frozen on opposite sides of the hallway as if they’re in some sort of kung-fu movie showdown scene.

“Come and get me, Sourwolf.” Stiles whispers with a smile.

Derek runs towards the bathroom. “The things I want to do to yo—” He begins to threaten lustfully, but before he can even finish, the heel of his right foot catches a puddle of water on the bathroom floor and Derek slips backwards.

Arms failing, legs kicking, even a slight hint of girlish shriek, Derek flies down to the bathroom floor and bangs his head on the tile. 

Literally, the fastest boner killer in the history of boner killers. Stiles crouches down to help when he realizes that Derek is out cold. There’s no blood and Stiles can help but snicker multiple times as he drags Derek across the hall and into his bedroom.

It’s not that it was funny... Although it kind of was. But **not** the “him getting hurt” part. Just the flailing arms, shocked look on his face and the squeal of “eee” that shot out of Derek’s lips as he fell. It wasn’t exactly the manliest of things.

Stiles manages to pick Derek up and put him on his bed where he can stay knocked out in a more comfortable place. Somewhere that isn’t the wet, cold bathroom floor.

As Stiles waits for Derek to come around back to consciousness, he decides to play a prank. It’s not like it could hurt anymore than smacking skull to tile. So Stiles gets both himself and Derek under the covers to look like they’re sleeping.

He waits.

It doesn’t take long, and eventually Derek begins mumbling and coming back from la-la land. Stiles remains laying next to Derek with his arm laying delicately on Derek’s chest. Derek sits up and rubs at the back of his head.

“What the hell happened?” Derek mumbles, continuing to rub at his head.

Stiles groans out, with a fake sleepy murmur. “You were amazing babe. Total beast.” He pats Derek’s chest.

Derek’s face is a mixture of confusion and pain. His head is still pounding and he can’t quite figure out what’s happening. How did he get into bed? Last thing he remembers was looking at Stiles in the bathroom and then…nothing.

“W-wait. We already did it?” Derek asks and looks to Stiles who is trying to force back a smile.

“Yeah. Fucking explosive. You were so hot tonight. Until…” Stiles pauses dramatically. At this point how could Derek honestly not have figured out that it’s a joke?

Derek is quick to jump in. “Until what? What happened, Stiles? Did I hurt you?” Worried, Derek scoots closer to Stiles in the bed.

Stiles sits up from his laid down position. “No. But, when you orgasmed…you orgasmed too hard, farted, then passed out.” Stiles can’t hold it back anymore. He begins laughing hysterically. He rolls off the bed onto the floor and continues laughing because Derek just sits there looking bewildered as hell.

Derek sits there, actually blushing from embarrassment. And right there is when Stiles realizes that Derek believes it. Stiles stands up from the ground and crawls back up to the bed.

“Derek. Derek look at me. I’m totally joking.” Stiles explains and kisses Derek’s forehead.

“Well then what happened?” Derek asks.

“You slipped in the bathroom and knocked yourself out after I got out of the shower. It’s okay though. It was a sexy, manly fall…” Stiles snickers. “Okay, maybe not the manliest. You kinda shrieked when you fell. But, God…is your head okay? You hit it pretty hard.”

Stiles takes his hand to the back of Derek head and rubs tenderly. “No permanent memory loss, I hope. ” Stiles thumps his hands at his chest then thumps his hands to Derek’s. “Me, Stiles. You, Derek.” He says, like a caveman.

Derek stands up from the bed, picks up his pants and slides them on slowly. “Sorry.”  Derek says almost sadly.

“Hey. We still got time, Derek. We haven’t even done anything yet. Well, except for you almost killing yourself.  Stiles explains and looks up to Derek who is staring at him.

“Wait, we didn’t finish?” Derek questions while pausing his action of putting on his clothes.

“Uhhh, no. You konked out before we got to the good stuff.” Stiles gets out from under the sheets, yet remains on the bed wearing only his boxers.

“On the plus side, I’m freshly showered, hot, hard, ready for anything you wanna give me….we’ve got about fifty minutes until my dad comes home. So, you still up for it, clumsypants?


End file.
